(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snow boards.
More particularly, the invention relates to a snow board binding which facilitates the insertion and removal by an individual of a snow board boot in the binding.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Several well known manufacturers of snow board bindings are K2™, Burton™, and Flow™. Such manufacturers and others of skill in the art have for many years endeavored to improve the construction and functioning of snow board bindings. It continues to be highly desirable to improve the construction and operation of snow board bindings.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved snow board binding.